Tmnt flame or water
by Flameclaws0811
Summary: In this story Raph will find one of the unlikeliest friends who was trained by Tiger claw one of Shredders best warriors can they be freinds or will their family keep them apart find out how this will end .Well you have seen the review of this story but this is the real thing I will try to update it as often as I can


TMNT Flame or Water

Sharp cold wind howled as the green tinged storm clouds stared to pass over new York leaving a aftershock of such a brutal storm. The clouds were still here even after the 13 monsters were sent back 2 months ago the clouds still came back something was very wrong in the city that never sleeps

….

In the lair Mikeys stomach rumbled again "don lets go topside so I can get something to eat" "Not now Mikey I have to fix the computer" Donnie replied not even looking over his shoulder at Mikey "but doesn't it like fries every week pleeeeease" just as Raph strolled in "shell for brains it's like you have a second stomach but I'm hungry too lets go" "yeeeeessss see you later" as soon as they went topside Mikey had the feeling that they weren't alone in the dark alley "Raph do you feel like we are being watched" "Nah even if we were being watched it's probably just a stray cat" suddenly they were surrounded by foot soldiers."About that stray cat I think it wasn't a cat" Mikey yelped "Yes we are not stray cats Foot clan attack" Karai said as she stepped forward

Rushing over the roof tops Flameclaws felt free from the Shredders control. I didn't know whether it was the wind in my black and red stripped fur or just the feeling of speed. A crashing sound in the next alley alerted me to a fight I could hear the sounds of things being thrown. Silently running up to the edge of the roof daring a peak over and extended my claws.

Raph noticed one thing they were outnumbered about 30 to 1 with Karai. As the fight progressed he saw Mikey being dragged away "Raph" "Mikey" wiping his head around catching a glimpse of black and red fur wait what black and red fur none of them had black and red fur. His moment of distraction was all it took for the foot to knock him down and hold him down while they beat Mikey.

"Karai sorry I'm late Master Tiger claw sent me after you in case you needed help with the turtles" I yelled jumping of the roof top landing next to Karai "I don't need help but it's always more fun when your around you always find new ways of killing someone" I stared at the turtles tuning out the orange masked one was on the verge of crying but the red masked one just glared daggers at me was that a flicker of fear I saw when he heard what Karai said.

Raph just stared at her he couldn't believe his ears she was going to kill them. All because of pizza they were going to probably die if they got out of this I will never eat pizza again. He looked up at her angry that they didn't know her but yet she was going kill them he stared into her eyes ignoring the fact that she was pulling a bow of her back.

The red one was still staring at me as I pull my bow off my back but put it back down I could take them to Shredder then maybe they could live another 24 hours before they die I don't even know how they fight."Karai lets take them to Shredder they can be punished for hiding the one who killed your mother" I told her she couldn't tell it was only half true

I could tell it was only half true when she said "Karai lets take them to Shredder they can be punished for hiding the one who killed your mother" she was protecting us for some unknown most likely had all the reason to hate us but yet she was saving are buts buying us more time even if it meant being taken to the Shredder

the old church (Shredders layer)

My patients was running thin as I listened to the latest report on trying to find Hamato Yoshi and his disciples They have failed yet is an outrage how hard is it to find four Turtles and a Rat in the sewers is that to hard."Father we have good news we have captured two of the Turtles" I looked up and walk away from my throne to see witch of the turtles they have captured. 

hey Flameclaws here I want to give a big thanks to Shiane Ventures for being a wonderful editor and a great writing pal

please review "Flameclaws doesn't own us" "shut up Mikey you got us in enough trouble with your pizza we are in a stinking foot dungeon"Smacking noises and "Ow ow ow"


End file.
